Beginning in a New Wolrd
by Yugiohbrony2016
Summary: A person reincarnated into a new world, blessed by the fates and reborn with divine blood. Bad summary, First Story, Criticism is appreciated.


Before today I'd never considered how I'd die. I suppose I thought I would go of old age. I definitly didn't expect to be hit by a car on my way home.

I'd always hated my world, and the species I was born as. I mean come on human have basically destroyed the Earth, and have weapons that could kill our entire race in hours. Does anyone not find that a little bit terrifying, that any sort of creature could come up with that. It disgusts me.

In my final moments I wondered if their was a heaven or hell, and if I would go to heaven. Apaerently their isn't, at least in this world because all of the sudden I was in a different place "Come on wake up Cynthia we're gonna be late for class!" The voice of the person shaking me said.

The boy had rugged black hair, tanned and brilliant sea green eyes. He looked to be around 12 as puberty hadn't hit him yet. Behind him near the door of the dorm, I was guessing it was a dorm as it looked like one, was another boy with a crutches. He had a cap on his head and shaggy brown goatee.

The boy with crutches opened his mouth and brayed out like a goat for some strange reason? "Cynthia wake up, otherwise Percy and I are going to be for Ms. Dodds! You know what will happen if we are late to her class, we'll be in detention for the rest of the school year!"

He looked unnerved by me, and if I had to guess he was definitely afraid of me for some reason. I was confused who where these people, and why did they seem familiar even though I'd never met them.

I stayed quiet as I got up this Percy seemed to expected me to do something. I pushed past him out of the room before he could say anything. Unfortunatly, he seemed determined to want to follow me.

"Hey!" he said grabbing my shoulder lightly and trying to turn me to face him "What's wrong with you today Cynthia? You don't seem as talkative today as you usually do."

I froze for a second before collecting myself "I just really feel that well today Percy." I told him, before pushing his hand off my shoulder "Now didn't you say we need to get to class?"

He seemed shocked for some reason, the boy with crutches had caught up to us. He turned towards Percy "Come on Percy shes up, now let's get to class." He said nervously as he glanced over his shoulder at me before looking back at Percy.

Percy collected himself "S-sure Grover, let's go." He started walking in the direction I originally was walking in, Grover hot on his heels "We got to go Cynthia, otherwise Ms. Dodds will have our hides!" He called back to me. I nodded and started to follow him and Grover.

 **LINE** **BREAK**

Sadly we ended up being late and all three of us were given detention. That would start after our trip to a museum that was happening today ended. That didn't concern me though at the moment though, what concerned me is that I couldn't read the chalkboard at all. It was like the words were jumping off the page and rearranging themselves.

At seeing this I felt a jumble of emotions, none of them were good. I felt anger, sadness, fear and worst of all dread. Things started connecting in my head, as the names and appearances of the people around me started making me see a terrible conclusion. Percy, sea green eyes black hair, Grover, shaggy brown hair,curly beard and crutches, and Ms. Dodds. All of them were part of book series that I loved in my old world.

I shook my head trying to clear those thoughts from my mind. It couldn't possibly be true, I prayed to God (the Christian one) that my theory wasn't true. Because if it was I had bad feeling I was about to get acquainted with being a demigod.

 **LINE BREAK**

Ms. Dodds and Mr. Brunner, who was most likely Chiron, were going to be watching over the students during the trip. We all loaded up in the bus, Percy and Grover took the seat in front of mine, while an ugly looking girl sat next to me. She was the perfect description of Nancy Bobofit, which only deepened my fears. She took our a sandwich and start tearing off pieces and chucking them at Grover and Percy.

Anger swelled in my chest and I turned my head towards her. I snatched the sandwich from her hand "Hey!" She cried out as she whirled her head towards me "Give me my sandwich back Freak!"

I frowned at her, idling noticing that her sandwich was peanut butter and ketchup, and retorted back at her in a calm voice "You'll get it back after the bus is stoped." Unfortunatly that happened the second after I said that, as the bus lurched forward before coming to a complete stop.

I dumped her sandwich in her lap, to which, produced from her an indigiant squawk, as I got and walked away from her and outside the bus. Once everyone was out of the bus and Percy and Grover had caught up to me Mr. Brunner started leading everyone into the museum, while Ms. Dodds flanking the back. Nancy glaring at my back the entire way in.

The museum was like any museum you'd see, just with more ancient greek antiques than normal. My fears were officially confirmed as what happened at the start of the book happened right in front my eyes.

 _This story will be updated as often as I get to use the tablet I'm writing this one._ _Please review, criticism is appreciated._


End file.
